Tricksters Toghether
by Bornrider2
Summary: AU. After Avengers and Season five of Supernatural. Gabriel busts Loki out of Asgardian prison with an unexpected tag along. When Thor is sent to find him he butts heads with Sam and Dean. I suck at Summaries. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Tricksters Together

_Loki's screams filled the air. The other inmates craned their heads to catch a glimpse of the fallen prince. But the windows to his cell were darkened, as they always were. _

There will be no realm, no moon, no BAREN CREAVACE we cannot find you. You think you know pain? You will be begging for something as sweet as pain….

_Loki curled in tighter on himself as the nightmare continued. _

You're a monster! You will never be accepted, never be trusted, never be loved!

_He whimpered as the Chitari monster's words cut into him. It had been like this since Thor stopped visiting, what seemed like an eternity ago._

"_It's getting worse." The younger of the two guards outside the door murmured. "Should we tell the All father?" he asked the older of the two. _

"_No, he won't care. You're new so you won't know this but, if he gets to loud we simply beat him. That's the All father's orders. It shuts him up for a few hours." His elder answered. _

_Loki shivered in fear as the door to his cell slid opened. The elder guard walked in with a whip in his hands, his partner trailing behind. He paled as his eyes fell on Loki. "This is inhumane." He whispered. _

"_He isn't human, nor is he Asgardian." The guard raised the whip and brought it down on Loki's back. Loki screamed as fiery pain exploded across his back. He arched his back, attempting to escape the whip. The guard raised the whip again but the blow never reached Loki._

"_Enough! I will not stand by as you beat a defenseless man!" The younger guard said in a firm voice as the whip coiled around his arm. He winced at the pain but stood his ground above Loki. The elder yanked back on the whip, causing the boy to stumble forward._

"_You fool! Odin will have you hanged for this treason!" the elder snarled. He brought the whip cracking down on his partners exposed back, ripping open the skin. The boy gasped and crawled away, reeling from the unexpected pain._

_Just then a shout sounded outside the cell. The elder guard turned straight into a short figure bathed in golden light. The figure placed his hand on the guards head, causing bright white light to burn out the guards eyes, killing him. _

_Loki, sensing the golden light's warmth, turned to face the creature. He looked human, not counting the six golden wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. _

"_C'mon kiddo. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said in a cheerful voice. He held his hand out to Loki, offering him freedom. He grasped it and just as they vanished, he grasped the hand of the young soldier, pulling him to safety. _

Loki jerked awake, head reeling from the dream. His eyes raked the room, searching for signs of danger. Finding none Loki let his eyes fall on the only other soul in the room. The young Asgardian lay on his stomach on another bed. His shirt had been removed and his wounds treated. A cool cloth lay on his fevered brow.

He had sleek black hair, pale skin, and was slim yet well- muscled. He looked very much like a younger version of Loki. He was about 500- young by Asgardian standards- and looked to be from the poorer district on that realm. Loki smiled, remembering when he and Thor would sneak out of the palace with baskets of food and hand it out to the young ones in the poor neighborhoods.

His smile disappeared as a short man with brown hair and gold eyes entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Good to see that you're awake kiddo." He said in that over- cheerful-voice of his. "Let's take a look at your back." His voice softened as he said this.

Loki looked down at his torso, realizing that it was bare except for a layer of slightly bloodied bandages. Though there was an air of safety around him, Loki shied away from the man's touch. The man backed away and smiled kindly. "You can trust me. I'm Gabriel, the one who broke you out of your cell. Can I please treat your wounds? The bandages need to be changed." Loki nodded after a second of hesitation and let Gabriel treat him.

Gabriel gently removed his bandages and Loki gasped as the warm air reached his back. Gabriel scowled and lay a wet cloth on the fresher wounds. "No man should have to bare wounds such as these." He muttered. Loki bit down on his tongue, attempting not to cry out. He failed as Gabriel lay his hands on his back. Suddenly some of the pain disappeared, but the whips wounds stayed.

"I can't heal these. Whatever whip made them is warded against me. You'll have to heal naturally." Gabriel explained. Loki nodded, hiding the true relief he felt. The whip had only recently started to become used so most of his wounds were cuts and old bruises that caused every movement to hurt. Gabriel sighed and replaced the bandages with fresh gauze before moving to the boy on the other bed.

The boy leapt to his feet as Gabriel shook him awake. He looked around with wild eyes until his gaze focused on Loki. He mumbled something before sitting back down on his bed. Gabriel rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, steadying him.

"It's okay. You're safe. What's your name kiddo?" Gabriel asked him. He slowly shifted his gaze to Gabriel, still trying to keep one eye on Loki. "Tyr. My name is Tyr Laffeysson." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 2

Heimdall strode down the Asgardian halls until he came to a stop outside of Loki's old quarters. Odin had sent him to give Thor a message and the prince was often found here, reading some of Loki's old journals and stories. He had once told Heimdall that it made him feel closer to the brother he had been forbidden to see.

Heimdall entered the room, and seeing the Asgardian prince seated on the large bed, he moved to sit beside him.

"Good morning Thor. Still finding comfort in those old journals?" He asked. Thor glanced up at him and simply nodded. "I wish I could see him once more. He may have betrayed Asgard and attacked Midgard, but he is still my brother." Thor answered.

"Well, this might be your chance. Loki has escaped, with the help of a strange Midgardian creature that not even I can sense. The All Father has tasked you with finding Loki. He has ordered that once you find him you are to… kill him." Heimdall reluctantly relayed the message he was sent here to give.

Thor quickly rose to his feet at those dreaded words. "Kill Loki?! How could I possibly kill my brother?! Heimdall, you must help me hide him. We cannot let this happen! Loki is still my brother. I will not kill him." He thundered at the gatekeeper. Heimdall rose to meet the thunder god's bright blue eyes.

"You go to Midgard and find your brother. Once you have found him I will send you a distant, forgotten realm. They will help you there. Once you reach Midgard, ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to find two brothers known as the Winchesters. They can help you find Loki. Once I have sent you to the next realm I must report my reason. It is my sworn duty to Asgard. They will hunt you both and it may be years before you find peace. Can you do this?"

They stared each other down before the young prince looked away. "Yes, I can do this. Thank you Heimdall, I will forever be in your debut." He said as he looked back up at the gatekeeper. "Now please send me to these Winchesters."

….

"Wake up Sammy, it's firework time!" Dean shouted as he shoved his brother off of the dirty motel bed he was sleeping on. It was harder to move the guy than it looked. Sam groaned as he hit the floor and refused to rise.

"Dean, we do this every year. Can't we go one year without getting insanely drunk and firing off those stupid firecrackers?" He muttered from the floor.

"Come on Sammy! You know you love it! I got us a good spot to watch the stars this year!" Dean shouted over his shoulder as he pulled on his coat and headed towards his baby. He climbed in and waited for his giant of a brother to follow. After a minute or two of Metallica music he plopped down into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Alright, let's go. I need a break from research anyway." Sam said as Dean headed down the highway. After a few minutes they reached an old field outside of town. They had been working a case in Arizona, near Flagstaff. Dean pulled open the trunk and came up with two large firecrackers with bright red, white, and blue bodies.

After a few hours of drinking and firing off the rockets they returned to the Impala. There was a bright column of colorful light that crashed straight onto Dean's beloved car and cleared to reveal a large man clad in silver and red armor. He stepped away from the ruined car and waved his hammer towards the brothers.

"Do you know where to find the Man of Iron? I will replace your transport device in return for your help." He said. Dean stumbled towards his car, the beer was not the cause.

"Baby? What… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean shouted as he placed a shaking hand on the utterly destroyed Impala. Sam grabbed his arm, pulling Dean away slightly.

"Dean do you know who that is? It's Thor! He was that guy in New York with the hammer. I think he's asking to see Iron Man. You know, Tony Stark? He lives in California. We should take him there. He said he would get the car fixed. You really don't want to mess with him." Sam hissed into Dean's ear. Dean was shaking, not being able to handle all of this.

"He's still dead. He broke Baby! I can't just let him get away with that sort of shit!" Dean growled back. Sam smiled at Thor and held up a hand, asking him to wait. "This guy is a god Dean. He would kill you with one swing of that hammer!" Sam hissed again. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "We help him, then we kill him."

"Excuse me, but this is an urgent matter. I must find the Man of Iron." Thor said, stepping closer to the brothers. Sam smiled and said "We can take you to him. Uh, we would have to take the bus, but we could get there by morning."

"Then let us begin our journey with haste." Thor boomed.

**Well, sorry I took so long to update. I just couldn't think of what to write. Next chapter might be up sooner if I decide to get off my lazy ass and do this. Review or you don't get to hug Loki and Thor. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 3

"What?" Loki rasped out at the Asgardian boy. How could he claim to be Loki's brother? The boy sighed, running his hands over his face. "I'm Tyr Laffeysson. I was sent to Asgard to find my brother Loki. Looks like I already have." He said. For a second whatever glamor that covered him seemed to slip away, revealing his true Jotun skin for just a second. He then returned to his previous complexion.

"Why were you sent to find me?" Loki asked. Tyr seemed reluctant to answer, but Loki noticed his eyes flick over to a bag sitting on a chair beside his bed. "What's in there?" Loki asked, indicating the bag with his hand. Gabriel grabbed it bother Tyr could protest and dug out an old looking piece of parchment. Gabriel handed it to Loki, keeping his curious gaze on Tyr.

The parchment was addressed to him. Loki ignored Tyr's protests as he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Tyr,_

_I am so sorry for the life you have lead. If it weren't for your Father I would have raised you myself. I simply hope that with him gone, you may branch out and find a new, safer life elsewhere. There is something I never told you, something you must know. _

_You have a brother. His name is Loki Laffeysson. He lives on Asgard with his new family. You must find him, and keep one another safe. Dark times are coming and I need to know that you will at least have each other. You need to find him before the next Convergence. That much is vital. Find a safe place and stay there with him until the Convergence is over. The forces at work are not ones to be trifled with. _

_Stay safe, for me._

_\- Your Mother_

Loki looked up into the expectant gaze of Gabriel and Try. He passed the note to Gabriel and watched as he read it. "Well, she's right about one thing. You don't want to mess with what's coming. I remember last time, it wasn't pretty. A lot of people died." Gabriel said as he finished and returned the note to Tyr.

"Where did you get that?" Loki said, staring straight at Tyr. Tyr shifted and looked away. "I was given it by an old Jotun messenger a few decades ago. Since then I managed to slip my way into Asgard and get a place in the royal guard. I didn't expect to find you where I did. Why were you there?" Tyr asked. Loki stiffened and looked away, laying back down on the bed. Even the short conversation had exhausted him.

"That's my business, brother or not." He said before turning his back and drifting into a fitful sleep.

….

The next time Loki awoke he was alone. He sat up carefully, trying not to aggravate his wounds. He could hear voices coming from another room and jumped as someone shouted. He cast his gaze around, looking for some clothing. He spotted a pair of pants and a shirt resting on the chair Tyr's bag had been on.

Laying his feet on the floor, he gently rose to his feet. Black encroached on his vision for a second before everything cleared and his head stopped spinning. He pulled the clothing on and went to investigate the voices.

He emerged into a long hallway. The voices were coming from the sitting room at the end. Another shout caused him to jump again. _Thor would fit right in._ He thought as he crept towards the room. He noticed the large number of rooms and wondered why Gabriel had housed them both in the same room.

As he reached the sitting room he saw Gabriel jump to his feet, shouting in triumph. "I win again! You should really practice this. You suck at it." Gabriel said to an exasperated Tyr. Tyr looked up and spotted Loki standing in the doorway. "Look who's finally up." He said, tipping his head towards him. Gabriel turned around and smiled.

"Great, now we can go get some food. How's up for Taco Bell?" Gabriel asked, walking away towards the kitchen. Loki sat on the couch where he had been and glanced down at the board before him.

"What is that?" He asked. It was a large mess of plastic structures and odd looking paths. Tyr glanced down and shrugged. "Some Midgardian game called mouse trap. We've played it a few times and Gabriel always wins." He leaned back studying Loki. His gaze fell on the cuts along his forearms, exposed by the short sleeved shirt. Loki shifted under the scrutiny and looked up as Gabriel can back in, carrying two glasses of some strange liquid.

"Here, drink this. It will help give you energy and take some of the pain away. Then we can leave." He said, handing the potions to Loki and Tyr. Loki waved his hand above it, checking for poison. After he deemed it safe he downed it in one gulp, remembering how Thor would always grumble about the foul taste of healing potions. Tyr did the same, cringing at the taste.

"It's too bad adding any sort of good flavor messes with the potion. You would think that things that make you feel better would taste good, not like some sort of pond scum." Gabriel chuckled and took back the glasses. He suddenly conjured up two chocolate bars, handing one to each of them. "I hear ya brother." He said.

"Now let's go. I need me some tacos." Gabriel said as he lead them out the door into the warm summer air. Loki squinted at the bright sunlight, enjoying its feel on his skin. He had never remembered the sun feeling quite as good.

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Writers block, other stories, and laziness are powerful things. I promise I won't abandon this story. I'll try to post AT LEAST once a month. Add a review if you want to kneel to Loki. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 4

Thor, Sam, and Dean got strange looks as they walked towards the car rental shop in Malibu, California. Dean rented a black Jeep Grand Cherokee, with as much complaining as possible, and drove up to the gates of Tony Stark's Manson.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" An unhappy voice asked from a speaker beside the car. Before Dean could speak, Thor leaned over from the passenger seat, shouting "It is I, Thor Odin son. I am here to see the Man of Iron." Dean winced and looked helplessly at Sam in the backseat. The younger Winchester shrugged and gestured back to the Manson.

"Oh, shit, TONY! IT'S THOR! Come right on up." The guy chorused from the other end of the line. The gates opened and Dean drove up to the huge house.

"Thor, buddy, what's up? Why are you even on Earth? Who are these guys?" Tony Stark himself said as he walked towards the car, glass of wine in hand. Sam and Dean gaped and looked back and forth between the billionaire and the demi- god.

"Man of Iron, I have urgent news. Loki has escaped from prison on Asgard and the All father wishes for me to kill him. We must find my brother and force him into hiding. I must request that you find the Winchesters for me." Thor said as he shook the smaller man's hand. Sam cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him.

"Did you say that you need to find the Winchesters?" He asked. Thor nodded. Dean stifled a laugh before remembering that he hated the guy for crushing Baby.

"Well, we're Sam and Dean Winchester. At least, last time I checked." Sam said. That time Dean did laugh, managing to pull a small smile from Sam as well. Tony smirked and looked at Thor.

"Did you not ask them who they were before they drove you here?" Thor shook his head and Tony snickered. "Come on inside. I think Pepper will kill me if we don't tell her about this soon." He said while leading the other three inside.

"Hey Pepper. Remember those news reports from, what? 2006? About those serial killers the Winchester brothers? Well, Thor brought them here." Tony said as he put his hand around Pepper's waist. She frowned, studying the blushing brothers.

"That actually wasn't us. I got framed by, uh, look- a- like guy. He also had a brother that kinda looks like Sam. We didn't kill anyone." Dean said. Tony smirked again and walked to a couch, sitting beside a new looking suit of armor. Sam's jaw dropped and he went to inspect the armor, babbling about stuff Dean didn't even want to know about.

"You like the suits, AND understand the science? Impressive for a fugitive." Tony said. He and Sam launched into a discussion about oddly long words Dean had never heard before.

"Tony, can we focus on why I am here? We must find Loki before the All father sends another warrior to kill him themselves." Thor interrupted the geeks. Tony glanced over at Thor and sighed.

"You know I hate the guy, but sure, I'll find him. What do these two have to do with anything?" Tony asked. Thor shrugged and Tony frowned.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., run a scan for Loki, start with the U.S. Tell me when you find something." Tony called.

"Of course Sir. Should I assign guest rooms for the Winchesters and Thor?" A voice from the ceiling responded. "Sure, why not?" Tony answered. "Yes Sir. I'm running the scan for Loki now." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied after a moment's hesitation.

Tony turned back to the Winchesters. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. Pepper sighed as Dean answered "When would I not?" Tony smiled and poured the drink before handing it to Dean. He offered to Sam and Thor, but they both declined.

"I think I'm going to like you." Tony said, gesturing to Dean with his own refilled drink. Dean smiled, tipping his drink in return before downing it.

"Sir, I have two matches on Loki." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Tony stood and walked up to a nearby wall. The wall flickered to life, revealing a computers display. A picture popped, depicting three men. Two had short black hair, high cheekbones, sculpted chins, and brilliant blue- green that sparkled with intelligence and mirth. The third man was shorter, with short light brown hair, and golden eyes. Sam and Dean inhaled sharply on spotting this man.

"You recognize him?" Tony asked. They both nodded and Sam whispered "It's Gabriel."

**New chapter up sooner than usual. I'm most likely going to be posting more often now. Sorry for the long delays. Review or Thor will bust you up with his hammer.**

**P. S. I forgot to edit this right before I posted it. I fixed it, so I hope no one saw that blunder. Anyway, Mjolnir is coming your way if you don't review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 5

"Sir, I have two matches on Loki." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

Sam and Dean inhaled sharply on spotting this man.

"You recognize him?" Tony asked. They both nodded and Sam whispered "It's Gabriel.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what are the percentages on the matches?" Tony asked.

"The man farthest to left is at a 86.73% and the man on his right is a 75.32% match." J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. Thor studied the picture and said "The man to the left is definitely Loki. I believe the other is a new recruit to the guards in the palace on Asgard. I think his name was Tyr." Tony cast a quick nod his way before moving to his suit.

"Where was this picture taken?" Tony asked. Sam and Dean turned to watch as he fired up the suit without stepping in. Sam let out a low whistle and Dean snickered at his brother.

"It was taken in L.A. Sir. The northernmost Taco Bell." Tony smirked and had the suit shrink into its luggage size.

"Looks like we're heading to L.A." Tony said.

…

Loki glanced around the odd Midgardian establishment as Gabriel ordered their food. Tyr seemed more relaxed, as if he had been there before.

"Have you been here before?" Loki asked in a low whisper, casting his gaze to the camera's in the corner. Tyr shook his head and stepped closer, so slightly as to be mistaken for a shift of weight to any prying eyes. "I've lived on Midgard before. These establishments are all throughout the world, in various cities. I find the food quite enjoyable." He whispered in response.

"Come on guys. Let's find a table." Gabriel said and Tyr lead them to a table in the table that gave them full view of both doors. Loki nodded approvingly and sat beside him. Gabriel sat across, handing them both odd paper cups. "Go get your drinks. I'll wait for the food." Loki frowned.

"Just follow me, I'll explain." Tyr said. They walked to a large metal box. Tyr explained the process to Loki in hushed whispers as the other costumers avoided them. As they sat down once more, Loki sipping on a refreshing lemonade, the door to their right open. Loki's eyes widened as Tony Stark stepped in, closely followed by Thor and two large Midgardian men. He quickly cast a weak glamor to cover Tyr and himself. Tyr raised a questioning eyebrow, but allowed him magic to settle over him. They now looked slightly different than before. Loki quickly realized he couldn't keep the glamor in place as it dropped and Tony spotted him.

"Rock of Ages, it's been a while. What are you doing on Earth?" Tony asked. Gabriel stood and faced the Midgardians as Loki made to stand. Tyr held him in place and turned his gaze to Gabriel.

"Moose, Squirrel, what a not so pleasant surprise. What brings you to L.A.?" Gabriel asked. The taller of the two glared at him and asked "Why are you helping Loki? Aren't you already impersonating him?" Loki frowned at this as Thor sat across from him. Tony took the seat to Tyr's right and Gabriel reassumed his seat. The Midgardians sat to Thor's right, jutting out slightly from the strange group.

"You were impersonating me?" Loki asked Gabriel. The archangel shrugged and turned to Tony. "You're Tony Stark, right?" When Tony nodded Gabriel continued before he could say anything. "You're all right, for a human. Living the high life. That's the way I like it." They both smirked and shook. Thor cleared his throat and addressed Tyr.

"What happened? Weren't you on duty when you both disappeared?" Tyr sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, I was. I almost wish I wasn't." When Thor and Loki both frowned he elaborated.

"I was hoping to escape with Loki in a much . . . quieter fashion. Maybe get a watch on my own, set up a glamor of him that would last a few days, and disappear to some distant, unknown realm and hide out for a few decades while the Convergence blows over. Now I'm stuck on Midgard, injured, Loki questioning my trust, and an overly caffeinated archangel. Now Stark, and probably S.H.I.E.L.D., and two hunters are on my ass." Loki chuckled and Tyr shoved him into the wall slightly.

"Aw, you know you love this overly caffeinated archangel." Gabriel said, smirking at the young Asgardians. They both smirked back and Dean scoffed.

"I don't think anyone but Cas could ever love your candy ass. He's going to flip when he finds out you're alive." Dean said. Gabriel frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the hunter. "He can't know. I'm trying to protect him and Balthazar. You can't let them know." Both hunters nodded, silently disagreeing with the archangel.

"Why don't we head back to my place and sort this all out?" Tony asked. Gabriel shook his head and smiled. "My place is closer."

**Well, this was faster to write than I thought it would be. Castiel will show in the next chapter, as well as another one (or more) of the Avengers. I haven't decided exactly who I want to show up, yet. Review or Dean will find you passed out in a crashed Impala with beer bottles in the passenger seat. I wouldn't want to be you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! I've been working on a novel of mine and haven't even thought to post this chapter! I'll try not to do this again. Please don't leave flames in your reviews because of it. Please read on and review. And I lied, there is no sign of Cas in this chapter, but he will be in the next. **

Before they left for Gabriel's house Dean detoured outside.

"Cas, we're going somewhere and I need you to follow us. As soon as I say, you need to come meet up with us. It's important."

Gabriel's house was rather large. Loki smirked as the hunters gawked at the mansion. As they walked through the door Sam whispered "I've never been in a house this big."

"The palace in Asgard is about twice the size of this Midgardian house." Loki offhandedly commented. He carefully committed the looks on the brother's faces to memory.

Loki shrugged off his coat and walked into the sitting room. He stopped as Thor placed a hand on his upper arm. "Brother, where did you acquire these wounds?" Thor asked in a quiet voice. Loki jerked away and sat in the arm chair across from the door. Tyr sat in the only seat beside him before Thor had the chance. Loki sent him a grateful look.

"Brother, you haven't answered me." Thor pushed. He loomed over Loki, reaching out to grab Loki's arm.

Loki abruptly stood and shoved Thor away from him. "You beloved _Father _ordered that this be done to me! And you sat by, celebrating your victory on Midgard with your friends!" Loki snapped. Thor recoiled slightly before squaring his shoulders and facing his brother once more. "Father would never do such a thing." He growled, his hand clutching his hammer tight.

"Well, it was you _father _who ordered this! Where were you _Odinson_?!" Loki spat. Thor stepped away and stared open- mouthed at Loki's words. "Where were you?" Loki asked again in a voice that was almost a whisper, his voice cracking on the last word. He stood there for a moment before turning on his heel and fleeing the room.

"I'll talk to him. He's been through a lot." Tyr said after a few tense minutes. He rose and followed Loki's path from the room.

"Cas, now would be a good time." Dean said.

…..

Tyr entered their shared room to find Loki sitting on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his gaze locked on the opposite wall. He didn't move as Tyr sat beside him.

"Thor's only trying to help. He didn't know about anything that happened down there." Tyr said. When Loki didn't respond, he continued. "You grew up as brothers, with Thor as the eldest. Has there ever been a time when Thor didn't care about what happened to you?" He asked.

Loki shook his head, the first time Tyr had seen him moved since he had entered the room. Tyr placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and Loki flinched. Tyr pulled his hand away, not wanting to hurt his brother at all. "We are worried for your health. What else can you expect from us?" He asked.

Loki was silent. Tyr sighed and stood, turning his back on Loki to leave.

"He used to visit me every day. He would bring me my evening meal, tell me of the day's events, and what the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had been up to. It was almost like Midgard had never happened, like we were still brothers. I would never let him see it, but I would always smile when he left." Loki whispered. Tyr turned back to him, slowly sitting beside him once more.

Loki took a shaky breath and continued. "Then he stopped coming. I never had any warning, never knew why. He just didn't come one day. I would ask the guards if something was wrong, if he had left or been injured, but they would simply ignore me. I was moved from my old cell- it was rather spacious and well furnished- to the concrete one you found me in. I was punished for simple thing like asking for food or water."

He paused, closing his eyes and seeming to swallow away his fear before continuing. "I began to have night terrors and after a few days of this I would be hit or cut when I would cry out. The guards became brutal, lashing out at anything like looking them in the eye. I would beg for them to stop, plead for mercy even, but they would continue, becoming more cruel than I thought possible. Odin even tortured me a few times, laughing as I would plead for him to stop. I tried killing myself, but I was punished more for doing so."

He had begun to cry, hot, salty tears ripping their way down his face. "You don't have to tell me these things." Tyr said, laying his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki didn't flinch away this time. "I know, but I _want _to tell you. I've been alone in this for so long. You were the first person in about six months to show any kindness towards me. Brother or not, I would trust you with my life." He said, his eyes meeting Tyr's, pleading for the younger man to listen. Tyr motioned for him to continue.

"There's not really much else. I could show you the scars I have from the cuts, burns, lashes, even odd bruising from broken bones that never healed right. You know more than anyone. I-" Loki was cut off by a loud crash from the living room. Shouting could be heard and the two brothers jumped to their feet, racing to see what had transpired in their absence.

**AN: That ended up a lot more OOC than I had intended, but I like it. I'm again sorry for the LLOONNGG wait, but as I said, I've been working on a novel I'm writing and some major writers block hit me for everything else. Please leave a non- flame review (at this point, with this many followers/favorites I should have about three times the reviews I have. I mean come on, can you not spare the time for maybe four to seven sentences?), and tell me what you like best about the story so far. The other Avengers, as well as a few more Supernatural characters, will be showing up soon. I hope to post more than one chapter every few months, but I will not make a promise I will not keep. **

**Bornrider2 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter right after the last one, what a surprise!- What you just thought. A little present because I've been so behind lately. A lot of plot movement in this chapter. I'll try to make Loki a little less OOC, but I won't promise anything about any of the characters. Read and review. **

**P.S.**

**I usually don't write in third person POV, so in this chapter I'm going to try out first person POV for this story. I'll decide which one I like better (you may input your opinion on the matter as well) and continue in the one I choose. **

Chapter 7

Castiel's POV:

"_Cas, now would be a good time." Dean said. _

I groaned and rose from the spot in heaven where I had been sitting. Things were peaceful for one second before the Winchesters were calling again. I mean, I loved them, nut couldn't I get a hour off? Maybe a day?

I flew to the door of the residence that Dean was in, giving it a good look. It was large- in human standards- and seemed rather cozy. I flew into the room with Dean, facing the hunter.

"What's wrong Dean? Do you have an update on Lucifer?" I asked. Dean cursed as I landed in front of him, dropping a glass full of alcohol. "Dammit Cas, give warnings and personal space to a guy, would you?" Dean growled. I stepped back, remembering human's odd thing about space.

"Do you have an update on Lucifer or not?" I asked. I was getting impatient with him, wanting to head back to the peaceful heaven I was in before I was called in for another mission. Dean stood and cleared his throat.

"No, but I think you should turn around _right now._" Dean said, rather forcefully. I spun around, drawing my blade in the expectation of any enemy, possibly one of Lucifer's demons. What I was met with was as close to that as you can get without it being the same thing.

I nearly dropped my blade when I noticed my brother, _Gabriel_, standing no more than eleven feet from me. He was just string at me, as if I was the one back from the dead and not him. My legs went weak and I felt Dean place his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Cas, you're pretty pale. Are you okay? I think you better sit down."

I let Dean lead me to a chair as I took in the brother I had thought I lost when I was just a child. "Gabriel? You're alive? For all this time? Why did you not tell me? Does Balthazar know?" I asked, unable to comprehend that my brother, the one to whom I was always closest, was _alive._

"Slow down kiddo. I can't answer a million questions at once." Gabriel said, a small smirk landing on his lips. "I only asked five." I stated. Gabriel's face fell, all joking mannerisms gone in those few flatly spoken words. "What did they turn you into Cassie? Did they make you into one of their perfect little mindless soldiers?" Gabriel asked, his pain heard clearly in his voice.

"You didn't answer my questions." I said. He sighed and landed in a nearby chair, making a glass of alcohol appear in his hand. "Yes, I'm alive, I never died. I simply faked my death. I pretended to go on a mission to Hell during the war, and never came back. I knew they would write me off as soon as I didn't come home on the day I was due to. I didn't tell you because it would have been dangerous for you to know about me. And, no, Balthazar does not know an I intend to keep it that way." He sighed and took a sip of the drink in his hand.

I could barely speak, the shock having reached my mouth and making my tongue feel like lead. "How are you so calm about this? I haven't seen you in millennia, thinking that you were dead, and you can't even say you're sorry for deceiving me this whole time?" I choke out. Gabriel looks thoughtfully at his glass, seeming to consider my words.

"But I'm not sorry that I tricked you." He calmly says.

Those words send white- hot anger roaring through me like nothing I've ever felt before. I leap to my feet, letting my emotions take control of me for the first time in thousands of years. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I LOVED YOU GABRIEL! YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON BALTHAZAR AND I COULD PLAY WITH,, THE ONE BROTHER WHO DIDN'T TRY AND MAKE US INTO SOLDIERS, BUT INSTEAD LET US ACT LIKE THE CHILDREN WE WERE. WE WERE DEVISTATED WHEN WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED. I TRIED TO RUN AWAY TO HELL, JUST TO SEE IF YOU MIGHT BE ALIVE, BECAUSE IF THERE WAS THE SMALLEST CHANCE THAT YOU WERE ALIVE I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO FIND OUT. YOU CAN'T EVEN _ACT _SLIGHTLY SORRY?!" I shouted. My true voice took over for a minute, and the humans- even the demigod- covered their ears. I took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to control my rage before I hurt someone.

"I'm still not sorry." Gabriel said as he sipped from his glass again.

I lost all control. I launched a small table at Gabriel's head. He ducted it easily as the demigod leapt out of the way. "WHY NOT, YOU IDIJIT?!" I screamed.

Loki's POV:

We walked in on chaos. The man I didn't recognize was screaming something I didn't understand at Gabriel. A small table that had been across the room from where it now lay was upturned, and Thor looked as if he had been hit with a wave of magic that caused him to clench up in every known place.

"Because, if I had told you I was alive Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and who knows who else, would have come after you, searching for me. They would have tortured you for my whereabouts, and after realizing that you didn't know, they would have killed you, and slowly. I couldn't risk that happening." Gabriel said, his voice not betraying the true turmoil of emotions I could feel running deep within him. He looked calmly on the raging man across from him, but I could see something akin to love in his gaze.

"I can protect myself! I'm not some helpless human babe!" The man's shouting had stopped, but his anger was still lying just below a fragile surface of control. "You could have told me as soon as I became a warrior! I would have been able to escape from anyone who would try to hurt me!" He continued to protest as the fight drained from him.

"Cassie, by then you were one of the mindless soldiers I had tried to keep you from becoming. You would have reported me to Michael or Raphael right away. I couldn't risk that. You were too deep in, and even if you decided not to tell them, they could have sent whole armies after you." Gabriel said, a small bit of emotion creeping into his voice. I couldn't identify it yet, but it was defiantly there.

"It's nothing less than what they are sending after me now. Not to mention the demons Lucifer has tailing me every other day if I kill the old ones." The man muttered.

"What is going on here?" Tyr finally asked, stepping forward to face Gabriel. I followed, moving to study the new man. He had a strong build- nothing close to that of Thor or the Winchesters, but strong none the less- a handsome face (buy Midgard's standards), a shock of messy black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into me as I watched him. He frowned when his eyes found the scars on my arms and neck.

"My little brother decided to come party crashing without knowing I have been alive for the past few millennia." Gabriel answered. He was smirking again, and I hated to admit that it brought me a slight comfort to see his smirk again. "We were just discussing how we've been in that time." He added.

"Hey, Rock of Ages, if you stare at Cassie there any longer I'm afraid you might kiss him." Stark said, sipping from a bottle of scotch. I jerked my gaze away from the newcomer and fought to keep a blush from reaching my cheeks. "Don't you have somewhere to be other than here?" I asked. He laughed and turned to Thor.

"So, did we just come here to watch the drama feast or were you going to take Loki back to Asgard?" Stark asked my brother. I felt my stomach drop and I was suddenly aware of just how weaponless I was.

"That ain't happening pretty boy. Loki here is under my care, and I plan for it to stay that way for a few centuries." Gabriel said. He stood to face Stark, subtly placing himself between Thor and myself. I held my breath, waiting for Thor to protest.

"I was never planning on taking my brother to Asgard. The second he steps foot there, he would be killed by Odin's orders. I am taking you to a distant realm where Heimdall is willing to hide us from the All Father, if only for a short time." Thor directed his words to me. I released my breath, calming myself before answering.

"If you can only hide me for a short time, and Gabriel can hide me for centuries, does it not make sense to leave me here, where I will not be found?" I asked Thor. His face fell as he saw that I had no intentions of leaving. Suddenly, his face took on a happy glow. _This can't be good. _"Then I will stay here on Midgard with you! We can still be together, and you can help protect my brother." He chirped happily.

"More victims for pranking? Why not?" Gabriel said. He stepped aside and I had to fake a smile as Thor pulled me into one of his famous bone- crushing hugs. _Remind me to put a snake in Gabriel's pillow later. _I told Tyr. He grinned and nodded. Thor finally set me down and we turned to the other four.

"What are your plans?" Gabriel asked. Stark finished off his scotch and set it down on the upturned table. "I'm going home. Pepper and I have a date tonight." He sauntered out and left us with the hunters and Gabriel's brother. I realized I still did not know his name.

"Castiel, you're welcome to stay." Gabriel's voice softened and I stored the angel's name away in my memories. "Sam, Dean . . . If Cassie decides it's okay, you can stay too." Gabriel growled out.

"We've got a few hunts to follow, so we better get going." Sam hurriedly says, dragging dean away. Dean breaks away and looks straight at Castiel.

"Cas, are you staying?" He asks. Castiel seems to jerk out of a trance, and turns towards Dean. "Yes, I would like to stay." He seemed to want to say more, but he held his tongue.

"Do you want me to stay?" Dean asks, seeming to know what the angel's silence meant. Castiel looked relieved and nodded. "Dean, what about hunting demons? Following leads on Lucifer?" Sam hissed, sending a glare at Gabriel. I decided that I didn't like the tall hunter.

"We can still do research from here. And Cas can come with us on hunts in the area. I'm sure L.A. is a huge demon hotspot." Dean said, still standing beside Castiel. Sam seemed to panic inwardly before turning and walking out. "I'm taking the rental car. You can wait for the Impala to show up if you want to go anywhere!" Sam shouted as he left.

"Well, let's get you settled in." Gabriel announced.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that bonus chapter. I was sort of rushed to finish it, so I'm sorry if it seems weird. Review and tell me if you like the first or third person better. If you don't review Gabriel will use you as a pranking victim for all eternity. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2 Posting

**All right guys, this is where it might start getting really weird. It's going to jump forward in time a few times, so that I can bring Crowley in at the time that I would like his badass corrupted soul to appear. It works with the story, so just work with me for these next few chapters. Onwards, to glory!**

**P.S.**

**This one is going to be first person POV again so that I can get the proper emotions in. **

Chapter 8

Tyr's POV:

Three months later:

"You never told me which parent we share." Loki said, out of the blue, during lunch. He had been abnormally quiet all day, ever since he had awoken screaming from a nightmare. I was night like the last that made me grateful Gabriel had assigned us the same room that first day.

"We share a father. I was told his name was Laufey and that he is the ruler of Jotunheim. I don't know much else, except that he sold me to a Midgardian man when I was only a babe." I answered. It was the truth. I had always resented the man for doing so.

"Laufey is a cruel being. I would be glad to live out the rest of my life without ever setting eyes on him again." Loki spat. "I was told that you killed him while on the throne in Asgard." I stated, confused.

"I only managed to greatly injure him. He is cunning, I will give him that." Loki admitted. "Now, enough of our Father. Who was your mother?" He asked.

I sighed, wishing that it had not come to talk of her. "She was an Asgardian by the name of Eikyn. She meet Laufey when he was disguised as a Midgardian. I was an accident. When Laufey learned that I was born, he snuck into our home in the night and brought me to Midgard. He saw me as a threat, but for some reason he didn't kill me. I will never know why." I explained.

Loki was quiet for a minute before he said. "That makes two of us." I frowned. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When Odin found me in the Jotun temple, I had been abandon. I was a runt, unwanted by anyone. I have always wondered why Laufey did not simply kill me. I'm glad he did not, don't mistake my wondering for a lack of thankfulness." He joked, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Castiel appeared just then, seeming haggard. He collapsed into a nearby chair and we leapt to our feet. "Lucifer is gone, along with Michael and Sam. He sacrificed himself to throw Lucifer into the cage again, and accidently took Michael down with him." Castiel rushed out in one breath.

"I'll get Gabriel." I said, running from the room.

…..

Loki's POV:

Two years later:

"Tyr, Gabriel, what are you two doing?! You're making so much noise . . ." I said as I walked into the kitchen, looking up only to stop in my tracks.

Odin stood over Gabriel and Tyr, knives deeply imbedded in their chest, blood pooling around them on the floor. He grinned at me, enjoying me shock and fear.

"You weren't supposed to run away, foolish boy. Look what you made me do." He crooned. I screamed as he leapt towards me.

"LOKI! LOKI! WAKE UP!" Tyr was shouting, I writhed, thinking it was Odin playing games with my mind.

"NO! NO! GABRIEL! TYR! NO!" I screamed, fighting harder as strong arms pinned me to the bed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Gabriel asked. Tyr managed to pin me to the bed with Gabriel's help, slowly calming me.

"It was just a dream Loki. No one can hurt you. We're here for you." Tyr said as he released me. I took another shaky breath and began to cry. I sat up, reaching out for my brother. We had grown much closer in the past two years, barely leaving each other's sides. Dean joked that we secretly weren't brothers, and that was just an excuse to hide that we loved each other. We would often make all the pie turn into salad for a few days after he would say this, but he never gave up.

"It's been two years Loki. Do you ever think you can get better?" Castiel asked from the doorway. He was a good friend of mine, and he always seemed to know what to say.

"I don't know. I'm just in constant fear that Odin will find us. Know that you and Gabriel are stronger than him, but I can't seem to convince myself that it's true, and that he won't kill all of you." I choked past heavy sobs. Tyr didn't release his tight grip on me, and I was thankful. Thor sat beside us and wrapped his huge arms around us both.

"Thor, you big oaf, you're crushing me." I joked, my tears finally fading. He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. "Isn't that my job?" He asked. We all laughed slightly and Dean wondered back to his bedroom. Castiel and Gabriel soon followed. Thor left about an hour later, only after I reassured him no less than fifteen times that I would be okay.

"It's not like this is a rare occurrence. You would think that after two years of me doing this daily he would leave sooner." I said. Tyr walked back to his bed, sitting on the edge and turning on the lamp. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to sleep again, me out of fear, and him out of worry.

"He cares too much for that. And it's not like you choose to wake up to nightmares every morning around five." Tyr said. My nightmares seemed to work like a clock, coming in between four and five in the morning. If I tried to rise earlier, they would come earlier, as if they knew that I would awake before they could come.

"Yes, but they could simply stay in bed. They know that you will calm me." I point out. Everyone- that included Gabriel, Thor, Castiel, Dean, and know Sam- would come to our room when I would awake. I understood a few, but I was not close with the Winchesters, and I never understood why they had cared.

"We may not act like it, but we are all like brothers here. You don't just have two brothers, but all five of us. We all care more than we would care to admit. You would be lying if you said you won't do the same for them." Tyr countered. I sighed, knowing that he told the truth.

"I still think they could forget about me can care for themselves." I muttered. Tyr sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could say to convince me otherwise. "Just, try to get some more sleep." He said, turning his bac on me and laying down once more.

…

Thor's POV:

One year later:

"Everyone, meet me in the sitting room." I called down the stairs from the gym. I had just gotten a call from the Man of Iron, telling me we were all needed in New York, by Sir Fury's orders.

"What is it Thor? I was reading." Sam whined. I waited for the others to gather, knowing that they would be here in seconds.

"The Man of Iron has called us. Stark, can you hear me?" I called to the microphones around the room. Stark had set up a calling system similar to the one in Stark Towers.

"Yep, Point Break, you still don't have to yell. Like I said, Fury wants us all in New York. He said it was important." The voice said, seeming to come from everywhere.

"We don't answer to Fury, so why would we come at his call?" Loki demanded. He was always stubborn about coming on missions, having not come on even one to date.

"Well, Rock of Ages, does the name Fenrir sound familiar to you?" Stark asked.

**AN: HAHA, CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys like the new chapters. I seem to be on a roll with this story these last few days. I told you it would jump around a little. Review or Odin will come after you. Yes, I know that Odin is supposed to be a good guy, but I'm not the first person to antagonize him in their story, so you can't quiet blame me. Also, this is a lot more OOC than planned, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. If you did like it, tell me so that I know. I can't read your mind through the computer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 2 Posting

**Another New chapter. Read and be happy (Or, sad at the events that may transpire.) Another first person POV, because I'm more comfortable in it, and I haven't got any protests so far. **

**P.S.**

**In case you haven't noticed so far, the time line has been changed. The Avengers took place in 2009, so the Winter Soldier will have happened 2011. It's currently 2013 in the story, so don't freak when things seem to happen too early. I had to change it so that it fit with Supernatural.**

Chapter 9

Loki's POV:

I felt my face drain as Tony said "Well, Rock of Ages, does the name Fenrir sound familiar to you?"

I swear that if Tyr did not predict my knees going weak I would have fainted before everyone. "How do you know that name?!" I demanded. Tony laughed. "I meet two Norse gods and you don't think I'll do my research? Fenrir is your son, right? The wolf? Plus, Fury told me to say his name if you refused to come, as usual. I don't know what he means, he only said- and I quote- 'Tell Loki that Fenrir is involved in all of this when he doesn't come.'" Tony explained.

"We will be there in a few minutes. Thanks Tony." Gabriel said. The line was cut and I nearly fainted again. "Everyone, go grab the armor I had made for you. Whoever can mess not only with us, but Fenrir as well is a force to be reckoned with." Gabriel ordered. We did as we were told, Tyr leading me to our room.

We all returned within a few minutes, none of the usual joking involved. Gabriel and castile transported us to Stark Towers and we found Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce already there. "We're waiting for the Cap, Bucky, Agent Hill, and Fury. Fury also said they were bringing in another Agent, but he wouldn't tell me who." Tony explained as we all sat in chairs around a large table. There was the perfect number of chairs- sixteen, much larger than the first Avengers gathering- and we all seemed to naturally know which seat was ours.

When Fury and the other showed up they took their seats. Tony sat at the head with the others in order clockwise; Bruce, Agent Hill, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Dean, Thor, me, Tyr, Gabe, Cas, Steve, Bucky, Fury, and an empty seat between Steve and Cas. "How long do we have to wait for this mystery agent to show up?" Clint asked.

"You don't have to wait." A cocky voice said behind me. I turned to see the man I had stabbed through the chest alive and well, walking away from an airplane hovering nearby. Five agents walked behind him, all gawking at the room and the people sitting in it.

"Phil? How are you even alive?" Tony asked. Phi turned his gaze on him, smirking. "So I'm not 'Agent' anymore? Look what happens when you die for a few seconds, Tony Stark calls you by your first name." He said to the agents behind him. They laughed, smiling at the once- dead agent.

"It's all great that he's alive- I was truly adverse to killing you, you did have spirit- but let's get to the point. What is happening with Fenrir?" I asked. The dread rose up in my stomach again, and I was glad to have my two brothers beside me for support.

Phil sat beside Steve, looking very happy to be there, while the other agents set up shop nearby on one of Tony's countertop islands. "We received a message twenty hours ago from an unknown source. It was heavily encrypted, and it took our best hacker three hours to unlock it. Skye, play the transmission." Phil ordered one of his female agents.

A moment later a projection of Odin appeared, hovering above the table. I jumped, and Tyr placed his hand on my arm. I calmed myself just before din's projection began to speak.

"Midgardians, I know you have an army known as S.H.I.E.L.D. If you have received this, send this warning to Loki Laufeyson. Loki, know this; If you and Thor do not return to Asgard by August 24, I will kill Fenrir. You will have another six days to return to Asgard before I kill Jormungandr. I will continue with this until I have killed all your children, and then I will come to Midgard and hunt you down myself. You have your warning." Odin said before the projection disappeared.

I began to shake as what he had said set in. "What day is it?" I asked Tyr. "July 23." He responded, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I began to gasp as air refused to enter my lungs. I heard shouting before everything started to fade away.

Suddenly Tony was pressing something against my lips, ordering me to drink. I obeyed, not in control of my own actions. I gasped as oxygen once again filled my lungs, sucking in huge, desperate breaths. Tyr and Thor were crouched above me, worried expressions on their faces. I dully noted that I was on the floor, and voices were talking loudly as I reviewed what I had heard. _"I will kill Fenrir. . . I will continue with this until I have killed all your children . . . I will come to Midgard and hunt you down myself. . ."_

"Loki! Can you hear me?!" Castiel was calling. I tried to respond, but when I moved my lips, no noise came out. "Move, I can fix him." Bucky ordered. Tyr and Thor leaned away as Bucky crouched close to me.

I gasped again as he slapped me. I blinked twice, noting how everyone had frozen, and sat up. "Thank you, I needed that." I whispered, my voice hoarse and my throat raw. "It always worked on Steve when he would have a panic attack when we were kids. I figured it would work on you too." Bucky said as he shrugged.

"Who would have thought that Rock of Ages was the protective, fatherly type?" Tony asked jokingly.

"I would." Gabe, Cas, Thor, Sam, Dean, and the female agent Skye all chorused at once. The ones I lived with I understood, I had told them of my immediate family, but Skye's agreement was cause for question.

"What would you know of me or my family?" I demanded. She shrugged, turning back to her computer. "I read a lot of mythology, and I doubt that even Loki could be as cold hearted as that. Plus, Fenrir is said to eat Odin- who is causing the problem- so why wouldn't Loki want to make sure Fenrir survives? It's like saying we don't want Coulson around because he might be able to defeat all of Hydra." She rattled on.

I brushed it aside, realizing how much time we were wasting. "You said you received this message twenty hours ago?" I asked. Skye nodded and I took another deep breath.

"Don't worry, we'll help you make sure your kids are safe. Even if, you know, they may end the world one day." Bucky said, looking around at the group.

"And why should I trust the Avengers? They're the ones that got me into this mess in the first place!" I shouted, anger boiling up inside of me. "IF YOU HADN'T SENT ME TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN ASGARD I WON'T HAVE TO CONSIDER ODIN KILLING MY CHILDREN IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEY COULD BE RULING MIDGARD BESIDE ME, NOT COWERING IN THEIR PRISONS!" I continued, releasing all of my rage from the past few minutes onto the people around me.

I calmed as I noticed at least eight people pulling out weapons. "What I'm saying in a rather angry way is that the only people I trust standing here are Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Tyr, and Thor. I don't see why I might even consider having the rest of you helping me." I finished, growling out the first few words.

The was a long silence before Tony stated, "Because that only makes only seven people going up against all of Asgard. I don't know about you, but I like the odds of twenty- one against all better than seven." Tony's eyes meet mine and I admitted to myself that he was right.

"Well, let's get started." Clint said.

**AN: This turned out a little different than planned, but it works with the upcoming plot anyway. I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will come, and as you might be able to tell, I have no consistency. Review or Skye will wipe you off of every known computer in the world. (Sorry to all you who don't watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The new characters are on Coulson's team. And if you do watch it, I just finished season one, but I decided to keep the team together. And S.H.I.E.L.D. is in better shape.)**


End file.
